The 9th Heavy Infantry
| next chapter = | previous chapter = | image = | grade = 2 | terrain =Snow | area effect = Snow (Area 5) | units = 6 | CP = Start 6, 6 per turn | srank = 3 | objectives = Defensive line held 6 turns All enemy units defeated | fail = Allied base camp captured Defensive line penetrated Morale 0 All infantry defeated | special = | vehicles = Heavy Tank A Heavy APC B | officers = Heavy Scout Sniper Heavy Gunner | aces = Togier the Gasher | coord =Area 5 F1 |time = Day}} Briefing The rebel army's 9th Heavy Infantry is advancing on the Diebal Mountains. Hold the defensive line in area 5 for 6 turns to prevent them from getting past. Strategy There are 7 enemies (including the ace) in area 5 and approximately 7 enemies in area 2. If your weapons are strong enough and have a Light Tank B, you will be able to complete this mission in 2 turns. First deploy a commander in any of the slots in area 2, and then deploy two scouts in 5F and 5H along with your tank. Turn 1: (Clearing out area 5) # First move your light tank as close as possible to D3, this will reveal all 7 enemies in the area. Then take out the Heavy APC, revealing the ace in F1. If the Bloodthirsty potential activates, try to kill the ace. If you can't, then hit the heavy tank. # Move the light tank around the Heavy Tank and shoot it in the rear/radiator. If you didn't kill the ace in the previous step, point the tank so that it is facing the ace. This way if the ace tries to move, it will get caught in the interception # Move one of your scouts and take out the Heavy Gunner in D3. Be sure to stop in B2 to set up support fire. # Move your other scout to B2 and take out the Heavy Gunner in A1. # Move one of your scouts to capture the base camp and kill the sniper or the scout (it doesn't matter) # Select the scout in B2 and kill the other person. # Deploy a gunner in the base camp Area 2 B2, crouch at the sandbags. # If you haven't killed the ace, now is the opportunity to attempt to do so. Turn 2: (Clearing out area 2) Note that in the enemy phase, almost everyone in Area 2 should be dead due to your gunner at A2. # At the end of turn 1, enemy reinforcements, a sniper should be at Area 5 A2. You can kill him in any way. # Clean up area 2 in any way. Rewards |Material = |Bonus Unit = |Base Camp = |Other Reward =I got as an ace drop in this mission. }} Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Missions Category:Missions Category:Free Missions Category:VC2 Free Missions Category:September Missions